


Reflection

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Josh does some reflecting.
Kudos: 2





	Reflection

Josh sighed. Nothing ever went right for him.

First, he didn't call his father on time. Then, there wad the fact that he didnt hadn't stopped Eli's passing. Finally, his plan to save Sam had failed.

Josh huffed, resting his head in his hands.

Angelica, a friend of his, tip-toed over, falling beside him. "You feel like this is all your fault, huh?"

Josh raised his head slightly. "Yeah. I couldn't save Eli and I failed with Sam."

Angelica looked Josh in the eyes. "Look, Josh. Sam was a loose cannon. She wad going to swap sides no matter what. And you didn't cause what happened to Eli--Jaden did. Now, come on, Crumble got herself in a fucking mess and Wesley, Turbo, and KJ aren't going to be able to fix it all by themselves." Angelica stood, holding her hand out to Josh.

Josh grinned, taking Angelica's hand as she pulled him up. 

Then, Angelica led him to where their friends congregated.


End file.
